Nowadays, intelligent terminals such as smartphones and tablet computers develop rapidly. There are multiple sensors installed in the intelligent terminals, such as a gravity sensor, a gyroscope, an infrared proximity inductive sensor, a compass, and a pressure-inductive sensor. In addition, with the further development of terminal intellectualization, a quantity of sensors may further increase. Data collected by these sensors may be used by different application programs to implement specific functions, for example, a pedometer needs to invoke data of a vibration sensor.
In this process, once detecting that an event occurs, a sensor reports event information to a driver layer of a processor. Then, the driver layer sends the event information to an application program, and the application program completes corresponding processing. In order that sensor information sent to the application program is not lost, the processor keeps in a wake (wake) state, which causes extremely high power consumption.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart of a method of reporting sensor data in real time in the prior art. When an event occurs, the following steps are performed:
101. A sensor collects and reports sensor data.
102. A processor receives and processes the sensor data.
In a procedure shown in FIG. 1, because the processor needs to receive sensor data as long as the sensor data exists, and needs to process the sensor data as long as the sensor data is received, the processor needs to keep in a wake state, which causes extremely high power consumption.